Tratare de conquistarte
by sweetasbibble
Summary: Como tratara Robbie de conquistar a Cat. Con ayuda de Jade,a la que no le va muy bien con todo esto.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N- Bueno, este fanfic va a ser bastante corto, pero planeo hacerle más capítulos, esto es básicamente el principio de la historia, mostrando lo que Robbie siente después del episodio de The Blonde Squad. Espero y lo disfruten, y dejen reviews.**

_**Disclaimer- No me pertenece en lo absoluto Victorious, todos los créditos del show son para el genio Dan Schneider.**_

Robbie's P.O.V

Me encontraba en el pasillo de H.A recargado sobre los casilleros. Estos últimos días habían sido algo difíciles para mi, saber que al único amor de mi vida estaba sufriendo, hacia que mi corazón se partiera en pedazos. A Cat le había dolido mucho que ese chico Evan no la aceptara. De alguna forma trate de animarla un poco con la canción que había escrito, pero no fue suficiente. Había llegado a encontrar a Cat llorando en el cuarto de limpieza de la escuela, trataba de consolarla pero todo era en vano. Jade también trato de consolarla pero aunque trato y trato, y es la mejor amiga de Cat, no logro nada. Ese chico debió de estar loco, dejar a Cat es el peor error que pudo cometer. Cat es hermosa, adorable, sencilla, carismática, alegre y con mucho talento. De alguna manera me alegra que Evan no aceptara a Cat, el no se merece alguien tan perfecta como ella. Llegara el día en el que Cat conocera al chico de sus sueños, el indicado para amarla y respetarla, espero ser yo, y si no lo soy, que sea alguien que la valore y la ame para siempre, tal como yo la amo a ella. Hare mis intentos de conquistarla, la amo tanto, que si ella no me corresponde no sé cómo lo tomaría, bueno, creo que respetaría la respuesta de Cat, el amor no siempre es correspondido, pero uno siempre puede tratar de hacer algo que en verdad desea, pero ahora que lo veo, no creo ser capaz de hacerlo solo, debo pedir ayuda a alguien que en verdad sepa sobre Cat, que sepa sus gustos, y que de verdad pase mucho tiempo con ella. Y creo saber quién es, pero espero que ella sea capaz y quiera ayudarme a conquistar a Cat.

**A.N- Se que si fue bastante corto, pero primero quiero saber si les llamo la atención la historia, y si quieren más historias. Los siguientes capítulos serán ya sobre la manera en que Robbie tratara de conquistar a Cat, y con la ayuda de alguien muy cercana a la chica pelirroja.**

**Espero y lo hayan disfrutado, y dejen reviews.**

**Oh, y también pueden decirme ideas para mejorar la historia, acepto las ideas, y sugerencias para futuros fanfics.**

**-Andrea***


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N: Ahora ya empieza la historia, si me tarde un poco, pero las ideas no venían a mi cabeza, espero y al disfruten y dejen reviews para expresarme su opinión.**_

_**Disclaimer- No me pertenece en lo absoluto Victorious, todos los créditos del show son para el genio Dan Schneider.**_

Robbie's P.O.V

Tras horas de haber estado pensando, llegue a la conclusión de querer conquistar a Cat, pero sabia que estando solo no iba a ser posible, así que tome la decisión de pedirle ayuda a alguien que era muy cercana a ella. Y quien mejor que la misma mejor amiga de Cat. Aun no se como seria capaz de hacer que Jade aceptara, pero haría todos mis intentos, amo a Cat, y lucharía hasta el final para conquistarla.

**(Me dirigía a casa de Jade, estaba decidido a pedirle ayuda para conquistar a Cat. No sabía como iba a reaccionar, esperaba que aceptara ayudarme. )**

**(Toque la puerta 2 veces, abrió la puerta el padre de Jade, lo salude, y pregunte por Jade, que era a quien buscaba.)**

Jade esta en su habitación, si quieres pasa, yo debo salir urgentemente. Hasta luego. – dijo Robert algo acelerado.

**(Robert salió casi corriendo de la casa, se dirigió a su auto, y se fue, algo raro estaba pasando con el padre de Jade, pero eso no era lo que importaba ahora. Me decidí y subí las escaleras, toque la puerta del cuarto de Jade, y me dio el paso.)**

¿Robbie? ¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto algo asombrada por mi visita, no me esperaba aquí.

Yo…necesitaba hablar contigo, pero mejor ya me voy, se que no vas a aceptar…- dije tristemente mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

Jade's P.O.V

Robbie había venido a mi casa, motivos, no los se, pero pienso averiguarlos. Supongo que será por Cat. Sabía que a Robbie le encantaba Cat, y pienso que viene a mí para ayudarlo a conquistarla.

¡No! ¿Dime Robbie, Que me querías decir? ¿Es acerca de Cat, verdad? – _**¡Como lo supo! Debo ya preguntarle si seria capaz de ayudarme, vamos Robbie, tu puedes decirle.**_

Bueno Jade, vine acá para pedirte ayuda. – _**dije algo nervioso, no se como llegue a estos extremos, pedir ayuda para conquistar a una chica. Bueno, no era cualquier chica, era la chica de mis sueños y la chica que amo.**_

_**¿**_Qué me quieres pedir? – me respondió Jade, perfecto, no sabia nada.

Jade's P.O.V

Sabía lo que me iba a pedir, me divertía que creyera que yo era una ingenua, y que no sabia de sus sentimientos por Cat, si, había adivinado que se había referido a Cat, pero al parecer no sospechaba nada.

-Bueno, lo que quiero pedirte es…si me ayudas…a…-_**dilo, no te acobardes Robbie, tu puedes, estas enamorado de Cat, necesitas pedirle ayuda a Jade para conquistarla.**_

Jade's P.O.V

Como puede ser tan cobarde, me harte, si no lo va a decir lo diré yo.

Quieres pedirme que te ayude a conquistar a Cat, es eso, ¿no?- jade lo dijo algo deseperada, con que si lo sabia.

¿Cómo lo supiste?- dije algo nervioso.

Era obvio, le demuestras tu amor a Cat todos los días, enfrente de todos, no dudo que toda la escuela lo sepa (Al decir esto, Jade toco mi hombro y me miro a los ojos), mira Cat es mi mejor amiga, obvio acepto ayudarte, eso si, si me doy cuenta que algún día cuando logres conquistarla, la lastimas, te juro que despertaras colgado de un puente.

Gracias Jade, no pensé que reaccionarias asi, a veces me das miedo, jamás imagine que fuera tan simple hablar contigo- dije algo calmado, de verdad jamás espere una reacción así viniendo de ella.

A.N: Bueno, Hasta aquí el capitulo de, espero y lo hayan disfrutado. Dejen por favor reviews diciéndome si les gusto o no el fanfic, Gracias por leer.

- Andrea


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: ¡Hola! Bueno…aquí tienen este otro capitulo, los subí pronto, espero que les guste, y lo disfruten, y que expresen dudas y sugerencias en los reviews, lo apreciaría mucho. Gracias por leer.**

_**Disclaimer- No me pertenece en lo absoluto Victorious, todos los créditos del show son para el genio Dan Schneider.**_

-Gracias Jade, no pensé que reaccionarias así, a veces me das miedo, jamás imagine que fuera tan simple hablar contigo- _**dije algo calmado, de verdad jamás espere una reacción así viniendo de ella.**_

- Si, si, solo no te acostumbres.- _**dijo Jade sonriéndole a Robbie**_

-Debo admitir, es la primera vez que te veo sonreir, tienes una muy linda sonrisa.-_**Al Jade escuchar eso, se sonrojo un poco, trato de ocultar su rostro por un segundo, pero al parecer no lo logro.**_

-Gracias, bueno…cambiando de tema, ¿que haremos para que conquistes a Cat?-_**dijo Jade algo apresurada.**_

-No se…la verdad, podría empezar dándole un obsequio, algo que sepa que le di yo, y que pueda pensar en mi cuando lo vea.- _**dije rápidamente.**_

-¿No crees que eso sea demasiado cursi?, bueno…pero debo admitir, a Cat le gusta lo cursi. Es así como la quiero, y no quiero que cambie.- _**me había sorprendido todo lo que me decía, al fin pude descubrir a la Jade verdadera, se ocultaba en una burbuja que no le permitía ser ella misma, yo fui capaz de reconocer lo maravillosa que es. Espero y este sea el inicio de una gran amistad, y que logremos que Cat se fije en mí.**_

- Bueno, plan numero uno, Conseguir el regalo perfecto para Cat.- _**estrechamos nuestras manos, y nos sentamos en el sofá, a pensar cual seria el perfecto regalo para la adorable Cat.**_

-Que te parece, un peluche, ella adora los peluches, y…puede ser algo que tendrá como recuerdo en su habitación. ¿No crees?-_**debía reconocerlo, Cat era una amante de los peluches, había ido tantas veces a su casa, y su habitación estaba llena de ellos**_.

-Si, pero cual tipo de peluche. Tal vez, una jirafa, ella las ama.- _**Bueno parece que ya tenemos el plan numero uno.**_

- Bueno, pues, ¿vamos por el regalo?-_**dijo Jade algo sonriente.**_

-Claro, pero antes…no hay algún bocadillo por ahí-_**Jade me echo una mirada algo fea, me asustaba. Pero luego me sonrió y me dijo**_

-Claro, veré si mi hermano fue por los bocadillos de chocolate, o si no, te hago algo de comer, ¿gustas también café?

-Claro, obvio, si tienes.-_**le dije sonriendo, no sabia que cocinara.**_

Jade's P.O.V

Bueno, terminamos los bocadillos, y nos fuimos directo al centro comercial, no podía creer que hubiera una tienda solo de Jirafas de peluche. Es… tan…ah! Adorable, voy a vomitar.

-Robbie, ya vámonos, esta tienda me enferma…si no salgo de aquí en los próximos 30 segundos, en vez de ser Jade la talentosa, voy a ser una Jade la jirafa adorable, uh! Repugnante-_**dijo Jade algo asqueada, no podía parar de reírme por lo que dijo, bueno, elegi la jirafa que creí que a Cat le iba a gustar, y nos fuimos.**_

-Bueno…mañana te espera un largo dia, es cuando le darás la jirafa, ¿no?-_**dijo Jade, a lo cual yo le respondí que si.**_

Robbie's P.O.V

No veía la hora de darle a Cat su regalo, me imaginaba su expresión, su rostro tan bello, su sonrisa enorme destellando felicidad, y sus ojos grandes por la emoción de recibir un obsequio. Pero, que es lo que le iba a decir al darle el obsequio, solo un "Hey Cat, decidí darte un obsequio, ten" no, debería ser algo que haga que el peluche tenga mas valor, que refleje de algún modo mis sentimientos hacia ella, que la haga darse cuenta de que no es solo una amiga para mi.

(Me dirigí hacia Cat, ella estaba sacando unos libros de su casillero, seguía algo triste, se le veía en la mirada, ella siempre estaba alegre, y ahora, no se le veía ni emocionada de nada, espero y mi obsequio le levante el ánimo.)

-Cat, hola_**…-¡¿Dios no salieron otras palabras de mi boca?**_

-Hola…-_**dijo Cat algo triste…**_

-Cat, bueno…tengo algo que darte, se que no podre levantarte el animo muy fácil, pero, al menos, lo intento…ten, espero que te guste-_**le di el obsequio, ella lo tomo, le quito el papel con el que lo cubría, y al averiguar que era el regalo, en efecto se le iluminaron los ojos y salto de alegría.**_

-Gracias Robbie, siempre he querido esta jirafa, pero mis padres nunca me la quisieron comprar, decían que era muy cara, y que ya tenia muchas, has hecho que terminara mi colección de jirafas, te lo agradezco Rob.- _**y así me dio un beso en la mejilla, y se despidió, yo me quede embobado tras el beso, y me toque la mejilla, ella había puesto sus labios en ella, y le había gustado su regalo, este podía ser el mejor día de su vida.**_

Jade's P.O.V

Pasaba por el corredor de Hollywood Arts, y vi a robbie parado como un tonto, parecía estar embobado por algo, me acerque y lo asuste. El no reaccionaba, entonces le grite, y ahora el si me hizo caso.

-¿Que paso?-_**dije despertando de aquel momento tan maravilloso que hace unos momentos viví.**_

-¿Cómo reacciono Cat con su regalo?-_**pregunto Jade algo intrigada**_.

-Perfectamente, se emociono tanto, elegimos la jirafa indicada, era la única que le faltaba para su colección.

-Me alegro, ahora falta el plan 2, bueno, ese lo tenemos que pensar, ¿vienes a mi casa después de clases?

-Claro, entonces…te veo al rato.-ambos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

**(Alguien los miraba a lo lejos, en su mirada se reflejaban celos, no había pensado que Jade y Robbie pasaran ahora tantos tiempos juntos, e iba a averiguar por que…)**

**A.N: Hasta aquí el capitulo, bueno…quien creen que fue el que los miraba desde lejos, cuénteme en los reviews. Gracias por leer, y les prometo continuar pronto.**

**-Andrea**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N- Hoy no tengo mucho que decir, gracias por los reviews, espero y disfruten este capítulo.**

_**Disclaimer- No me pertenece en lo absoluto Victorious, todos los créditos del show son para el genio Dan Schneider.**_

-¿Cómo reacciono Cat con su regalo?-_**pregunto Jade algo intrigada**_.

-Perfectamente, se emociono tanto, elegimos la jirafa indicada, era la única que le faltaba para su colección.

-Me alegro, ahora falta el plan 2, bueno, ese lo tenemos que pensar, ¿vienes a mi casa después de clases?

-Claro, entonces…te veo al rato.-ambos nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

**(Alguien los miraba a lo lejos, en su mirada se reflejaban celos, no había pensado que Jade y Robbie pasaran ahora tantos tiempos juntos, e iba a averiguar por qué…)**

No puedo creer…Jade esta con… ¿Robbie?- **dijo Tori caminando hacia su casillero.**

Tori's P.O.V

No podía creer que Jade ahora estuviera saliendo con Robbie, debo admitirlo, me daban celos, jamás me pude hacer ni amiga de Jade, como logro que Robbie ahora fuera su novio. O…tal vez estoy alucinando, y solo son amigos, pero…oí claramente que se verían al rato…y algo sobre un plan. No sé que están tramando esos dos, pero lo voy a averiguar, y si puedo influir en el plan, lo hare.

**(Tori vio salir a Jade de su clase, camino hacia ella e intento averiguar qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, quería respuestas, y las iba a obtener de alguna forma.)**

Jade, necesito hablar contigo...- **dijo Tori en un tono algo fuerte, que hizo que todos los alumnos que se encontraban en el corredor se enteraran.**

Calma Vega, a mi no me gritas, y no, no puedo hablar ahora, tengo que verme con alguien.-dijo **Jade apresurada, tenía que verse con Robbie para lo del plan.**

Con Robbie, ¿no? ¿Están saliendo, o qué?-**dijo Tori ahora con un tono bajo, y lento, quería respuestas, no sabía porque el asunto le interesaba tanto, pero iba averiguarlo.**

¿Qué?, salir con Robbie, yo...-**en ese momento Jade se soltó a carcajadas, sin duda la primera vez que la oigo reír.**

Si, los he visto últimamente muy juntos, ¿Qué se traen?- **Tori respondió.**

Mira Vega, no te incumbe de ningún modo si salgo con alguien o no, no salgo con Robbie, solo lo ayudo. ¿Comprendes? ¿O tu diminuto cerebro no te lo permite?- **Jade contesto.**

Que chistosa Jade…- **dijo con sarcasmo.**

Pero, en ¿que lo ayudas?- **le pregunto a Jade, quien solo rodo los ojos.**

No es de tu incumbencia Vega, no te metas en mi vida. Y adiós, debo ir a verme con él para ayudarle con ese 'asunto' –**se retiro la chica, Tori solo la miro irse, tenía que descubrir que estaba pasando.**

*Por otro lado con Robbie y Jade…*

- Robbie, siento la tardanza, Vega me hizo un interrogatorio sobre porque he estado tanto tiempo contigo.- **dijo Jade algo cansada ya que me vine corriendo desde el corredor de afuera del salón de Sikowitz hacia la salida de Hollywood Arts**.

-¿No le dijiste nada, verdad?- **dijo Robbie.**

-Solo que te iba a ayudar, no le dije en que, es que supuso que yo estaba de novia contigo- **comenzó Jade a reír.**

- ¿En serio?- **le dijo Robbie a Jade.**

-Sí, que porque pase mucho tiempo contigo, lo cual no es de la incumbencia de Vega.- **le contesto Jade a Robbie, quien le hizo una pregunta que la dejo pensando**.

- Jade, si no estuviera enamorado de Cat, y nos hiciéramos muy buenos amigos como ahora creo que lo somos, ¿Serias capaz de salir conmigo? O mejor dicho, no te lo estoy proponiendo, es solo una pregunta, ¿Te hubieras fijado en mí?...

**A.N- Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, ¿Que creen que Jade contestara? Díganme que pensaron del pequeño momento Jori que hubo en el fanfic. **

**Gracias por leer, y no olviden dejar reviews.**

**-Andrea***


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N- Hola, bueno este capítulo perdón que sea corto, les prometo que el siguiente será muy largo y detallado con lo que pase en este episodio. Disfrútenlo.**

**- No me pertenece Victorious en ningún…ya todos saben eso.**

- Robbie, siento la tardanza, Vega me hizo un interrogatorio sobre porque he estado tanto tiempo contigo.- **dijo Jade algo cansada ya que me vine corriendo desde el corredor de afuera del salón de Sikowitz hacia la salida de Hollywood Arts**.

-¿No le dijiste nada, verdad?- **dijo Robbie.**

-Solo que te iba a ayudar, no le dije en que, es que supuso que yo estaba de novia contigo- **comenzó Jade a reír.**

- ¿En serio?- **le dijo Robbie a Jade.**

-Sí, que porque pase mucho tiempo contigo, lo cual no es de la incumbencia de Vega.- **le contesto Jade a Robbie, quien le hizo una pregunta que la dejo pensando**.

- Jade, si no estuviera enamorado de Cat, y nos hiciéramos muy buenos amigos como ahora creo que lo somos, ¿Serias capaz de salir conmigo? O mejor dicho, no te lo estoy proponiendo, es solo una pregunta, ¿Te hubieras fijado en mí?...

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?- **le conteste algo nerviosa.**

-Por que, pues…ya sabemos que no soy la clase de chico al que las chicas van detrás todo el día…tu sabes. Y ahora que Tori te comento que pensaba que saliamos,me entro la duda de que si a una chica tan linda como tú, le gustaría alguien como yo…-**dijo Robbie algo resignado, ya que la respuesta de Jade según el seria no.**

-Pues sí, lo sé…no te has ganado toda la atención de las chicas. Y gracias por el cumplido. Pero mi respuesta definitivamente seria sí, yo no busco solo el atractivo de un hombre, bueno…es algo muy importante y sé que todos los días hago parecer lo opuesto, pero la verdad, ahora conociéndote mejor, me he dado cuenta de que eres un chico muy lindo, y cariñoso, y que eso es lo que a mí me atrae en un hombre, no su físico.-**dije sonriéndole.**

- ¿En serio?- le **pregunto de nuevo Robbie algo sorprendido por su respuesta.**

-Totalmente. Ahora ya sigamos viendo el plan dos. –**Cambio Jade de tema, no quería meterse en líos con Robbie, ya que lo estaba ayudando con Cat, y si admitía que ahora se sentía un poco atraída hacia él, todo iba a ser un caos amoroso.**

- Estaba pensando, en enseñarte como tratar a una chica en una cita. Vamos a una cita falsa, y ahí practicamos todo. ¿Te parece?- **le pegunto Jade a Robbie.**

- Si…claro. **– Robbie no sabía cómo pero algo empezaba a sentir por Jade, algo más que una amistad, pero amaba a Cat también. Y todo lo que Jade dijo sobre él, jamás imagino que ella lo** **dijera, tal vez solo era un reflejo en su mente que hace que pensara que estaba algo enamorado de Jade, pero si no lo era, como iba a ser posible enamorarse de las dos al mismo tiempo.**

*Por otro lado con Tori*

Tori's P.O.V

No he logrado averiguar nada, pero no sé porque siento que ellos dos están saliendo, los veo tan juntos, creo que será por eso. Pero como habrá pasado, se me hace algo no común. Jade la chica gótica ruda de mi clase, enamorada de él chico del títere, imposible. De seguro si estoy alucinando, quizás solo se hicieron amigos, amigos muy cercanos. Pero ¿Por qué me molesta tanto? No lo sé…tendré que averiguarlo, quizás, solo quizás, siento algo por Jade.

**[Vi a Jade pasar por el corredor de Hollywood Arts, me acerque a ella y trate de ver si quería salir en la tarde]**

Jade… -**le grite**

Que te dije Vega, a mi no me gritas. – **le contesto Jade algo enojada**.

Perdón, solo quería preguntarte algo. – **le conteste ya tranquilamente.**

¿Qué quieres?- **Jade respondió.**

Amm…solo ver si querías salir en la tarde.- **le conteste.**

No puedo, y no quiero.- **Jade me contesto**

¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún compromiso…? – **Le pregunte esperando que dijera que si, y a que iba.**

Sí, pero no es nada de tu incumbencia Vega, son asuntos míos. Y no sé porque te interesa, tú y yo no somos ni amigas. – **dijo Jade y en ese momento se marcho.**

Porque te quiero…- **dije en voz baja mientras la veía marcharse.**

*En la cita con Robbie y Jade*

-Bueno, como esta es la típica cita del cine, decidí elegir una película romántica, ya que Cat ama las románticas así que veremos los 4 pasos que debes hacer cuando estás en una cita de este tipo. – **dijo Jade.**

- Paso numero 1, el compartirle de tu comida, siempre ofrécele algo si traes algún bocadillo, o ya sean las palomitas – **dijo Jade.**

-Paso 2, sonriele de vez en cuando en las partes románticas de las películas, asi, ella mas o menos se dará cuenta de lo que sientes.

-Paso 3, trata de tomarle su mano, si no se deja, solo ponla alado de la de ella, sentirá que estás preocupado por ella, y eso es bueno.

-Paso 4 y ultimo, pon tu brazo en su hombro, finges cansancio, y te vas estirando, estirando, y vuala, tu brazo está en su hombro.

Ellos 2 iban haciendo todos esos pasos, solo que en el utlimo, algo raro sucedió, intercambiaron sonrisas y cada vez se iban acercando hasta tenerse frente a frente…será que algo pasara…

A.N- Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, probablemente no actualizare hasta el miércoles, porque este martes 10 de julio es mi cumpleaños, y pues debo celebrarlo. Pero déjenme saber que pensaron del capítulo, y que creen que pasara.

-Andrea*


	6. Chapter 6

A.N- Bueno hoy no tengo nada que decir así que espero y les guste la historia. Y gracias por leer.

Ellos 2 iban haciendo todos esos pasos, solo que en el ultimo, algo raro sucedió, intercambiaron sonrisas y cada vez se iban acercando hasta tenerse frente a frente…será que algo pasara…

Jade's POV

Cada vez nos íbamos acercando más, hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en un beso tierno y algo apasionado. Debo decir que Robbie besaba bien lo que se me hacia raro. Otra cosa que me parecía extraña es que no me podía separar había algo que no me dejaba hacerlo al parecer el también sentía lo mismo. ¿Qué diablos me ocurre, será que algo siento por Robbie?

Robbie's POV

Jade y yo nos besamos. Jamás pensé decir esto, pero ella besa extremadamente bien. ¿Sera que algo siento por ella? Nah, creo que solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento. ¿Verdad?

*Al fin lograron separarse, no se miraron los ojos hasta el término de la cita, salieron de la sala, y se dirigieron al automóvil de Jade*

- Emm…- Jade trataba de decir algo, pero no salían palabras de su boca, al parecer le pasaba lo mismo a Robbie-

-Ahmm…

- Mira Robbie…lo que paso adentro, solo fue….que nos dejamos llevar por el momento. Tú sabes la película, y todas esas cosas que te enseñe. No significa nada, yo te seguiré ayudando a conquistar a Cat, y ambos olvidaremos lo que paso hace un rato. – dijo Jade tratando de sonar como si de verdad no le hubiera importado lo ocurrido.

- Sí, creo que tienes razón Jade, nos dejamos llevar, aquí no ocurrió nada. – dijo Robbie ahora algo calmado.

*Con Tori, Cat, y Beck*

- Oigan chicos…-dijo Tori

- Mande Tori…- contestaron simultáneamente Beck y Cat

- ¿Saben que está ocurriendo con Jade y Robbie? – contesto Tori.

- ¿A que te refieres? – Beck contesto,quería saber que estaba ocurriendo,ya que Jade fue su novia,y todavía quería recuperarla.

- Los he visto muy juntos últimamente…creo que están saliendo…- quiso Tori terminar la oración…pero la cara de Cat se torno algo triste.

- ¿Qué ocurre Cat?- dijo Tori.

- Es que…a mi… me gusta Robbie…- contesto Cat.

- Oh por Dios Cat, lo siento mucho, pero no creo que algo este pasando, creeme, es imposible. De seguro solo alucinaba- trataba Tori de calmar a Cat.

- Eso espero Tori…- dijo limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que cayeron sobre sus mejillas.

- Yo también espero eso Tori, Jade fue mi novia, y Robbie de algún modo es mi amigo, y sabe que aun me sigue gustando Jade. – Al Tori escuchar esto, de algún modo sintió celos, a ella le gustaba Jade también, hasta este momento se dio cuenta.

* Con Robbie y Jade*

- Entonces…solo faltan ciertos pasos para que logres conquistar a Cat, aprendiste lo del cine, y creo que muy bien…- dijo Jade bromeando, Robbie solo rio un poco.

- ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? – pregunto Robbie.

- Creo que…la forma en que le propondrás ser su novia. ¿Qué tal si nos juntamos mañana después de clases y vemos todo eso?

- Me parece bien Jade, bueno…es hora de irme, ya llegamos a mi casa. – dijo Robbie salió del auto.

*A la mañana siguiente ya todos los chicos se encontraban en Hollywood Arts,Jade metía sus libros al casillero cuando de pronto sintió que alguien estaba por detrás, era Cat, que la miraba algo triste.*

- ¿Que ocurre Cat? – dijo Jade algo preocupada.

- Me han comentado cosas sobre ti…cosas malas, espero y no sean verdaderas, porque si lo son, jamás te lo perdonaría. – dijo Cat,y con eso se marcho del pasillo.

A.N- ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué creen que pasara después? Dejen sus opiniones en lo reviews. Y gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hola, aquí esta el capitulo, gracias por los reviews, me gusta que mi fanfic haya sido tomado de forma positiva.

- Me han comentado cosas sobre ti…cosas malas, espero y no sean verdaderas, porque si lo son, jamás te lo perdonaría. – dijo Cat, y con eso se marcho del pasillo.

Jade's POV

¿Qué acaba de ocurrir? Yo no le hecho nada a Cat. Estas cosas no me están cuadrando, será que sospecha algo sobre mi y Robbie. Pero si es así, ¿Cómo diablos se entero? Solo una persona sospechaba de es…to... ¡Vega! Vega le comento algo a Cat. Debo encontrarla, no sabe como apartarse de los asuntos de los demás.

*Con eso Jade se marcho a buscar a Tori, quien se encontraba en el carro de comida de Festus*

- ¡Vega! – dijo Jade furiosa, no iba permitir que alguien solo por estar de entrometida arruinara la amistad con su mejor amiga.

- ¿Qué ocurre jade? ¿Por qué me gritas? – le pregunto Tori.

- ¡¿Quién diablos te dio permiso de meterte en mi vida?!- le grito jade a Tori, parecía que Tori no sabia de lo que Jade estaba hablando.

- ¿De que estas hablando jade? Y no grites….todos te están escuchando. – dijo Tori.

- No me salgas con eso Tori, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. ¡No te cansas de meter tu nariz en donde no te importa! Y no me digas que hacer, ¡si quiero gritar, voy a gritar! – dijo Jade.

Tori's POV

No sabia de lo que Jade me estaba hablando, según me metí en sus asuntos. Voy a ver si me puede decir que esta pasando por que no estoy entendiendo nada. Y JAMAS me meto en los asuntos de los demás.

-Mira Jade, vamos a otro lugar y me explicas bien lo que esta pasando, por que deberás no se lo que hice. –dijo Tori

-De acuerdo, pero de esta no te vas a salvar…- dijo Jade, y con eso se fueron directo a los corredores de Hollywood Arts.

- Ahora dime Jade, que te hice yo…ósea…por que fuiste allá a gritarme no se cuantas cosas.- dijo Tori

- Inventas rumores, y se los cuentas a mi mejor amiga…te metes en todo. En serio Tori, deja de poner tu cabeza en lo que no te importa, y si escuchas algo, no se lo vayas a contar a todo mundo, ahora Cat esta algo enojada conmigo, y todo esto por que a Vega le dio la gana contarlo. Y luego me preguntas por que no me agradas. – dijo Jade muy enfadada.

- Mira…debía hacerlo…se ven tan juntos, eso no es un rumor, es la verdad, están saliendo y no quieren decirlo. Se nota a primera vista. A parte tú no puedes ser amiga de alguien como Robbie, no es lo tuyo. – dijo Tori.

- Ósea que yo no puedo tener amigos de otro tipo, que no sean de mi carácter o como el de Beck, que poco me conoces Vega, bueno, y que bien que no te he permitido ser mi amiga, ya que no se como seria mi vida con alguien metiéndose en todos mis asuntos. – termino de decir esto y se marcho.

Tori's POV

No puedo creer que me haya dicho todo eso. No soy ninguna entrometida. Solo ocurrió, salió el tema cuando estaba con Beck y Cat. Solo eso…pero aunque Jade se haya enojado mas conmigo, no me importa, y saben que me alegra que al fin Cat se de cuenta de la clase de persona que Jade es.

(Jade se había dirigido hacia el casillero de Robbie y le empezó a comentar lo ocurrido.)

-Vega se esta entrometiendo en todo esto…me encantaría poder decirles sobre el plan, para que esa Vega ya deje de inventar cosas, pero no puedo ¿Verdad? – dijo Jade algo furiosa.

- No, no puedes, si lo dices arruinaras todo. Y jamás podre conquistar a Cat. –dijo Robbie.

-Lo se…supongo que debo esperar a que Cat se entere. – dijo Jade resignada, de verdad quería comentárselo a Vega para que la dejara de molestar, pero sabia que si le llegaba a comentar, quería interponerse en el plan, y se llevaría los créditos como la persona que ayudo mas. –

*Jade se marcho…*

(En casa de Cat)

Cat's P.O.V

Invite a Tori a dormir, hicimos varias cosas, y hablamos de varios temas, uno de ellos era el supuesto romance entre Jade y Robbie…no podía creer que me hiciera esto. Tal vez ella no se ha dado cuenta de que me gusta o Robbie, pero tal vez si…y me esta haciendo una mala jugada. Sabemos como es Jade, y si en verdad hizo eso…jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Entonces Tori, que otra cosa quieres hacer…-dijo Cat.

- Hablar de Jade, de lo mala amiga que es contigo. – dijo Tori sacando el tema, de verdad quería vengarse de todas las que Jade le había hecho.

-Tori, no estoy segura si ella sabia de que me gustaba. O si de verdad están saliendo. La conozco mucho, y de algún modo se que ella esta en lo correcto y que no le gusta para nada Robbie o tiene algo con el. – dijo Cat, seguía dudando un poco.

- Mira Cat, De una persona como Jade se le puede esperar todo, y mira a Jade jamás en su vida le gusto Robbie cuando a ti te empezó a gustar hace unos meses de seguro ella se entero de alguna forma y quiere hacerte sentir mal. – dijo Tori, no podía evitar que una sonrisa saliera de su rostro….en verdad disfrutaba esto.

- Me cuesta creerlo…como mi mejor amiga…me hace esto…- dijo Cat, mientras lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. – O tal vez solo estamos inventando cosas Tori- dijo tratando de evitar la "supuesta" realidad.

-No Cat, no estamos inventando cosas, es la mera realidad…te cueste o no creerla. – dijo Tori, estaba ya dispuesta a dejar a Jade sin su mejor amiga.

- pero sabes que Cat, no te preocupes. Que yo quiero ser tu mejor amiga ahora que Jade ya no lo va a ser (sonrió) yo jamás te haría nada como eso. Seria incapaz (dijo resaltando capaz…)

- Gracias Tori – dijo Cat, y en ese momento empezó a abrazar a Tori.

(Al día siguiente)

Jade's P.O.V

Me dirigí a casa de Cat a nuestro día semanal de películas de terror. Toque el timbre 3 veces, y me abrió la puerta nada mas y nada menos que Tori Vega…la mismísima. ¡QUE DIABLOS HACIA AQUÍ!

-¿Buscas algo Jade…? Porque aquí ya no eres bienvenida…-dijo Tori riéndose.

-No vine a hablar contigo…vine por Cat, quedamos de hacer nuestra reunión semanal. Y hoy no quiero pelear con una niña chiflada e entrometida.

- Pues no me interesa…Cat no te quiere ver. ¡Ya no eres su amiga! Adivina quien es su mejor amiga ahora…- dijo Tori.

- Yo sigo siendo su mejor amiga…-dijo Jade

-Te equivocas linda, ahora soy yo la afortunada, la que se quedo con la amistad de Cat. Y eso no lo puedes evitar. – dijo Tori, mientras cerraba la puerta.

Jade's P.O.V

No podía creer lo que había pasado…Cat ya no quería ser mi amiga, y quien me lo tuvo que decir fue Vega. Ahora que hare…ella era mi única verdadera amiga...la quiero mucho y no la quiero perder.

(Jade solo se puso a caminar por las calles…estaba deprimida por lo que había pasado. En eso la lluvia empezó a caer…Jade solo se tiro al piso…y se arrincono en uno de los callejones a lo que había llegado. Y paso lo que nunca había pasado con ella…lloro. No lo pudo evitar. En eso alguien pasaba por el callejón…era anda mas y nada menos que Beck…quien al ver que alguien se encontraba llorando al fondo del callejón…empezó a acercarse. Noto que era Jade, el amor de su vida estaba sufriendo por algo.)

Jade…-dijo Beck

Beck… ¿que haces aquí? - dijo Jade limpiándose rápidamente las lagrimas.

-Voy para la casa de Andre, pero me agarro la lluvia, parece que a ti también. – dijo Beck

- Si, eso parece… – dijo Jade

-Bueno, debo irme Beck, adiós.- dijo Jade tratando de salir del callejón, Beck la detuvo.

- no puedo dejar que te vayas sola. Ya es de noche y te puede pasar algo. – dijo Beck.

-Bueno, ¿y a ti que? Ya no somos nada…para que te "preocupas.

-Me importas, y mucho. –Dijo Beck – No he dejado de quererte.

-Perdóname Beck, pero el que cometió el error fuiste tu, si me hubieras querido, hubieras abierto la puerta antes de que contara hasta 10. Y sabes que… si solo vamos a hablar de esto, mejor me marcho aunque sea de noche y este lloviendo. – dijo Jade…quien solamente se marcho.

-Jade's P.O.V

No sabia a donde ir ahora…mi casa estaba muy lejos… Si voy a la de Andre, me voy a volver a encontrar a beck, no quiero eso. Por que tiene que llover, y ser de noche…y porque mi vida tiene que ser así. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, cuando voltee para ver quien era…me sorprendi, luego me desplome en el suelo. Sabia que quería quitarme del camino de alguna forma…pero no de esta.

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy, espero y lo hayan disfrutado. Perdón por hacer a Tori algo mala, es que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Y quien cree que causo la reacción de Jade.

Recuerden síganme en twitter

galaxyforbieber

lovelybethanyy


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno…aquí les dejo el fic. Espero y lo disfruten. Aquí se revela **TODO **de lo que paso en el capitulo pasado. Espero y lo disfruten. Bye.

Jade's P.O.V

No sabía a dónde ir ahora…mi casa estaba muy lejos… Si voy a la de André, me voy a volver a encontrar a beck, no quiero eso. Porque tiene que llover, y ser de noche…y porque mi vida tiene que ser así. Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, cuando voltee para ver quién era…me sorprendí, luego me desplome en el suelo. Sabía que quería quitarme del camino de alguna forma…pero no de esta.

Al Jade despertar se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en su casa, sino en la casa de la misma Tori Vega, ¿Qué diablos hacia yo ahí?

-Vega, ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – dije algo confundida, y adolorida ya que recibí un golpe según yo recordaba.

-Te traje para acá – dijo Tori sirviéndose un vaso de limonada

-Sí, ya me di cuenta Tori, pero ¿Por qué me trajiste para acá?

- Mira, necesito hablar muy seriamente contigo. – le contesto Tori a Jade.

- Y por eso me golpeaste y me trajiste para acá. – dijo Jade algo enojada, pero a la vez se reía un poco.

- Se que no fue la mejor manera, pero de verdad, pensé que no me querrías escuchar por lo que paso. – dijo Tori arrepentida.

- Buen punto, pero no justifica lo que me hiciste, primero lo de Cat y ahora esto.

- Lo sé…no debí hacerlo. – dijo Tori

- Esta bien, pero ahora dime para que me trajiste aquí. – dijo Jade algo intrigada, de verdad quería respuestas.

- Bueno…el tema del que quiero hablar, no es muy fácil de decir…se que se volverá extraño hablar y mirarnos a los ojos, y me alegro que no nos hiciéramos muy buenas amigas ya que…esto tal vez si lo hubiera afectado.

- Tori, solo suelta la sopa. – dijo Jade desesperada y levantándose del sofá de la casa de Tori Vega.

-¿Soltar la sopa? – dijo Tori ingenuamente.

- Es una expresión…solo una expresión. Solo cuéntame. – dijo Jade aun desesperada, pero ahora algo enojada.

- Uno…- Tori trato de animar el ambiente con un chiste no tan gracioso el cual hizo que Jade se enojara mas e intentara salir de la casa de Tori, pero en eso, Tori le grito a Jade algo de lo que jamás la chica de pelo oscuro imaginaria.

- ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI JADE…- dijo Tori gritándole a Jade, la que al escuchar esto, se quedo en shock por unos minutos.

- ¿Q-Q-Queee? – dijo Jade con la voz entrecortada.

- Lo que oíste…por eso dije todas esas cosas, y bueno…me daban celos de lo que tienes con Robbie, la verdad no sé si sea solo una mentira…pero lo que te puedo asegurar es que no quise hacerte daño de algún tipo jamás, te amo…y de verdad…solo eran celos.

- Pues esos celos destruyeron mi amistad con Cat…- dijo Jade algo triste.

-Lo hice por amor…solo por eso. Sé que jamás me corresponderías de esta forma…pero al menos…puedo ganarme tu amistad, ¿una de verdad? – dijo Tori.

- No lo sé Tori, estoy sorprendida, es lo único de lo que estoy segura en este momento…Adiós…es hora de irme. – dijo Jade, saliendo por la puerta principal de la casa de los Vega, Tori solo la veía marcharse, después de eso lagrimas cayeron bajo sus mejillas, no creía poder soportar el rechazo de Jade…aunque sea como amiga. No podía, y no quería hacerlo…pero no le quedaba de otra…dudaba que Jade aceptara ser su novia…o solamente amiga.

*Después de eso, Tori solo se marcho directo a su habitación, lloro todo lo que pudo…para desahogarse de todos sus sentimientos hacia la chica de cabello oscuro. *

[En Hollywood Arts.]

Jade's P.O.V

Tenía tanto sueño, anoche no pude dormir por andar pensando en lo que Tori me había confesado…estaba confundida…no me había afectado tanto el saber que Tori estaba enamorada de mi…tal vez yo lo estaba de ella…pero para eso…tendría yo que esperar un tiempo para aclarar toda mi mente.

-Jade…- dijo Cat levemente, y evitando cruzar miradas.

- Cat…mira…la verdad no está pasando nada con Robbie…solo nos hicimos amigos. – dijo Jade tratando de recuperar l antigua amistad que tenia con su amiga de hermosa cabellera rojisa.

- ¿Estás hablando enserio Jadey? – dijo Cat, aun con su leve y triste voz.

- Totalmente, sabemos que sería capaz de hacer bastantes cosas que afectaran a los demás…pero cuando se trata de mi mejor amiga…jamás lo haría. Lo sabes, verdad Valentine. – dijo Jade subiendo el tono en el ultimo enunciado que su boca pronuncio.

*Al terminar de decir esas palabras, Cat se abalanzo para darle un abrazo muy cariñoso a su mejor amiga gótica pero bonita Jade. No sabía porque se había dejado llevar por aquellos rumores. *

[Luego Jade se dirigió hacia el salón de Sikowitz en el que solo se encontraba la mismísima Vega. No sabía que es lo que le iba a decir exactamente. Vega querría una respuesta definitiva…pero Jade no se la daría hasta estar bien segura de sus sentimientos.]

-¿Entonces?...en que pensaste…- dijo Tori algo nerviosa, se le notaba por el movimiento que hacía con sus manos.

- Mira Tori, lo que me dijiste ayer fue algo de verdad serio…mira no estoy segura de que si me gustas…tu sabes…de esa forma….- dijo Jade nerviosa…pero luego continuo. – Y si, dame unos días y te aseguro que tendré tu respuesta…por ahora estaré conforme con ser solo amigas.

- Estoy de acuerdo…- dijo Tori.

Hasta aquí el capitulo, no podre actualizar hasta el lunes tal vez…ya que tengo 2 fiestas y reuniones familiares asa que el lunes les prometo actualizar. Gracias por leer. Dejen reviews y expresen en ellos futuras ideas y lo que les gusto del fanfic.

Además esta próxima semana subiré mi nuevo fanfic, espero y les suene interesante. Cuando suba el próximo capítulo, subiré la sinopsis de ello.


	9. Nota de Autor

Como les prometí en el pasado capitulo, aquí está la sinopsis de mi siguiente fanfic.

El cual no será tan largo, pero espero y disfruten,

Wherever i go.

Los chicos de Hollywood Arts se gradúan. ¿Qué les espera después de este largo y difícil

Ciclo escolar? Para unos es la forma de olvidarse de todo lo que paso en el pasado, para otros es un

motivo de felicidad porque al fin serán capaces de hacer lo que quisieran después de todo su esfuerzo.

Y para otros simplemente un nuevo comienzo en sus vidas, que de verdad no quieren que ocurra, ya que al alejarse de los amigos

que lograron hacer durante todo este tiempo de estudio, se esfumarían a crear sus nuevas vidas, y se olvidarían entre ellos.

¿Pero que puede hacerles cambiar de opinión a cada uno de ellos? Y más... ¿quién les puede hacer cambiar de opinión?

Bueno, esta fue la sinopsis díganme que les parece, y que esperan de esta historia.

Adiós...y subiré tal vez mañana el capitulo siguiente de Tratare de Conquistarte para que estén pendientes si quieren leerlo.

-Andrea


End file.
